masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:ME1 Character page revamp
(Originally posted on the Character Talk Page pages.)Hi. First off, I would just apologize for jumping the gun with changing some of the mugs - I'm not used to uploading with much (if any) discussion so please just hear me out. This isn't a big project that affects a bunch of pages - just one page in fact. I find the mugs we have for ME1's characters are a bit lacking - they don't follow a pattern and the quality is subpar (I know that they are only a certain size on this page but quality is still important) so I went through I made a series of images as potential replacements. Liara 1, Liara 2, Saren 1, Saren 2, Saren 3, Saren 4, Tali 1, Tali 2, Kaidan, Wrex. Liara, Tali and Saren are obviously the ones I feel should be changed the most. Kaidan and Wrex are fine though I took these and liked them as well. Thoughts? --Redemption 05:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say Liara #2, Saren #3 and Tali #1 should be the new character shots for their respective characters. The proposed Kaidan shot looks pretty good. However, Wrex's doesn't need to be changed as the current one already looks good enough. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 05:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now I have to say that I honestly don't like any of them, especially the Kaidan and Wrex ones as those just look so much worse than the ones we have already. If there was one that I would have to pick it would be Saren #1, but the rest, especially Kaidan's, Wrex's, Tali's, and Liara's are just way too out there for my personal tastes. That Kaidan shot I will oppose as it is just so much worse than the current image. Lancer1289 05:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think Saren's image should be replaced by a close-up shot, while Tali's current shot shows her face (heh), unlike these two images, so it shouldn't be changed. As for the rest of them, well, I think Kaidan's and Wrex' should stay, but Liara's could be changed, I don't like her current image too much. --kiadony 06:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Kiadony about Saren's pic needing replaced (both in the Characters article and on the Saren page). However, I don't like any of the four proposed above. Maybe one not from the Council chambers? I note that all those images are from there. As for the rest, I like the pics for Garrus and Ashley, but am not particularly attached to the others. That said, of the above images, the Tali ones all look too blurry, and I prefer the current version. The Kaidan one makes him look like some frat-boy tool, and is reminiscent of a dating site profile picture. And the Wrex one just looks odd, I think due to the way he's looking in the image. Krogan heads when viewed from the side can look pretty odd. I do like Liara #2 though. SpartHawg948 06:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My general feeling is that the character shots should be cinematic, expressive and evoke their character. These images all look very plain, both in colour and framing, as well as expression. It looks like they aren't even taken from the cinematics, or you've gone into some free camera mode to take them, which gives them this awkward wide-angle close-up look. For the existing images I think Anderson's and Ashley's are perfect. Kaidan's and Wrex's are Ok, Tali's and Liara's are very dull and Garrus' is fine except I think the cropping should be redone so that his eyes are moved up and to the right a bit more. Saren's does need to be change, as it doesn't match the others. I think this should be Saren's, and I know I will immediately think less of anyone who doesn't appreciate how completely awesome that shot is.JakePT 07:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's definitely awesome, cinematic, expressive, and evocative of Saren. That said, I'm not quite sure it's the ideal character shot, as it's a little indistinct, what with that bright light right behind his head. ('bright light right'. If only I could have worked 'night, sight, and might' into there) It also looks a little hazy around him, particularly by the left side of his head. I'm not saying it definitely shouldn't be the image, just that we may want to consider some other alternatives too. SpartHawg948 07:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That is indeed a great image, but I have to say for a character box image, I'm not convinced either. There is that really bright light, a bit blurry, and would be a bit distracting IMO in the article. Lancer1289 15:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Good. Like the input so far. One point I probably should make is that ME1 is no where near as cinematic as ME2. The camera is mostly shoulder-over-shoulder which doesn't make for very exciting shots of characters (hence some need of the flycam) and of course the shadows are no where near as dense to create some interesting shots. I only had Saren's in the Council Chambers because this is where his implants really show up and the blue lights create a more interesting image instead of the plain Saren we have on Virmire. Liara is an even harder one to get down since she only wears that scientist uniform on Theron and the Normandy. New Liara. Not very cinematic right? Then again, it is just the same shot we have with her mouth shut. Here is another Wrex - pretty much same shot but different angle and his mouth his shut - I just dislike that he looks like he's smiling but we'll see. Here is another Saren for consideration - sorry, council chambers again. And finally, a new Tali, same as what we have, different head angle and just higher quality. As for Kaidan, the current is perfectly fine just thought maybe someone else would like it better. --Redemption 15:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Liara one for me is a tossup, but if that intendes to be the replacement, I really have to say that I'm against it. The Wrex one I don't like, same for the Tali one. The Saren one is also a tossup and I could go either way. I'll have to think on that one more, but the others I'm really against. Lancer1289 15:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::With all due respect, I'm having a difficult time understanding your position when an image is exactly the same one as we have - just with Liara's mouth closed, as it should be. And I do have another Saren image Saren New. --Redemption 16:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually they aren't the same image, it's a different angle, there isn't as much expression in the face, just rather bland IMO, and the lighting is a little darker. I also already stated what I thought of the Saren image in my previous comment. Lancer1289 16:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then, again respectfully, I disagree. Angle is the same and the current image doesn't have any emotion either - it is more of a "derp" image. As I've said, ME1 really does not have the cinematics of ME2 so getting any more expressions, that aren't of the more expressive side - we're aiming for more subtle emotions like Ashleys, out of these characters is unlikely. But as you can see, we do have a nice variety of opinions so it won't be decided by just the two of us. --Redemption 17:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok I do see that you were referring to the Character Shot image, while I was referring to the one on her page, so that's a mix up on my part. Anyway they are similar angles, but I still have to say I still prefer the current image for a few reasons, more subtle than anything, but a lack of expression is a bit of a sticking point. I just have to think, but I still prefer the current image, even if only a little. Lancer1289 17:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) OK... for the last crop of photos suggested, I like the ones for Liara and Wrex, I think both of them would be preferable to the ones on the current Characters page. Not so much on the Tali and Saren ones. Saren is looking down in the picture, and not just a little. This makes it hard to see details of his face. And I still prefer the current Tali image to the one proposed. Can't quite say why, sorry. I just woke up and that's when I'm least able to articulate. :( SpartHawg948 18:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I also had a sixth for Saren where he isn't looking down. --Redemption 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC :::Hmmm... that one is a bit better... SpartHawg948 19:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I could live with that for Saren, but I'll have to mull it over for a little while as I still like the current image as well. It has a more commanding appearance than the other one does. Lancer1289 20:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC)